Sundaes
by mtngirlforever
Summary: One shot. Smut. Nothing but smut. Tumblr request: whip cream smut and shower smut. I just combined them. Also used a picture from Marina's snap for inspiration. It's on my tumblr if you haven't seen it


**To the anons that asked for the whip cream an shower scenes on tumblr I hope this is what you had in mind. Jesse making a sundae and Justkillingtimewhileiwait fueling my imagination came up with this. Enjoy ;)**

 **Sundaes**

It'd been a long week at work. They'd had a semi-rough case and Jay and Erin were just looking forward to getting home and relaxing.

"What about sundaes?" he asked jumping in the driver's seat of the car.

She barely withheld her eye roll at his continued excitement to drive as she got in the passenger side. "For dinner?" she asked.

"No for after," he chuckled. "Just thought you might want something sweet," he winked.

This time she did roll her eyes which just made him laugh. "Yea sure, why not," she said.

"I'll even break my neat freak habit and let you eat in the bedroom," he smirked making her narrow her eyes at him in suspicion.

"And just what do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Eating sundaes," he smirked again.

"Uh huh," she said suspicious of him.

Once home, she went to change and he went straight to the kitchen to get their sundaes ready. He was skipping dinner for this. Before she got changed he was joining her in the bedroom.

"Uh…. Where's the ice cream?" she asked as he set chocolate syrup and whip cream by the bed.

"I never mentioned ice cream," he said his voice turning husky as he walked over to her. His arms rose just enough that she could see skin and the tops of his boxers above his jeans. Her eyes immediately drawn to it, her fingers reaching out to dance across it.

"Gottcha," he whispered near her ear grabbing her hands.

"Damn it," she groaned playfully. "You're such a tease," she said as he pulled her t-shirt back over her head.

"Oh…. You have no idea," he whispered his tongue sneaking out to lick her lips.

"Do you trust me?" he asked sincerely.

"Of course I do," she said never taking her eyes from him.

A slow smile spread across his face and before she could blink he'd put a cuff on each of her hands.

"Jay," she started as he tossed her on the bed. He grinned up at her big and before she could work them loose, he cuffed her to the bed.

"Now, I'm gonna make a sundae," he winked grabbing the whip cream.

"Don't you dare make a mess in my bed," she said tugging on the cuffs.

"Oh who's the neat freak now?" he asked shaking it up good.

Erin groaned as she tried tugging the cuffs loose again.

"You're not going anywhere babe so just relax and enjoy," he winked popping the lid off.

"I thought I got a sundae too," she half pouted.

"I'll save you some," he promised as he started squirting whip cream around her breasts.

She wiggled at the coolness against her warm skin. After covering both breasts, he squirted some around her belly and then down between her legs.

"Jaaaaayyyy," she moaned at the contrast in temperature between her body and the whip cream.

"I'm just getting started," he grinned up at her. Next he took the chocolate syrup and started squeezing it on top of the whip cream. Erin couldn't be still, amazed at how turned on she was getting.

Once he had it everywhere he wanted, he slid off the bed and stripped. He eyed her up and down making her tug on the cuffs some more.

"Just relax babe," he whispered climbing back on. "It's gonna be a while," he smirked before his tongue darted out and started licking whip cream and chocolate off her breast.

Erin didn't know how much of the torture she could take. He seriously already had her on the edge. He took his time, slowly licking all around her breasts making sure not to miss a bit of it. Once he had it licked off, he sucked her nipples over and over just to make sure he hadn't missed any.

He kept her hips pinned so she didn't ruin the rest of the whip cream as he sucked. She tugged on her cuffs, moaning and pleading with him. He finally took mercy on her and bit her nipples letting her come.

As he brought her down, he licked all over stomach making sure to get all the whip cream and chocolate off there. Erin whimpered and moaned needing more.

"Please Jay," she begged making him smile.

Once her stomach was clean, he pinned her hips and started slowly licking between her legs. She tried bucking but he held her still. Her cuffs kept her arms in place.

He made sure to lick every inch so as not to miss any. When he felt her on the edge, he stuck his tongue in her licking her up good.

She bucked against his mouth and hands coming again. He licked her clean before kissing up her body.

"Best sundae ever," he smiled before kissing her hard.

"I want mine," she panted tugging on her cuffs with a gleam in her eye.

"But I don't have ice cream," he said kissing around her face. He released her cuffs and was going to rub her wrists where she'd made them red, but before he had the chance, she locked it around his.

"Erin," he said tugging hard as she did the other one.

"Who said I wanted ice cream sundaes?" she winked grabbing the whip cream.

"Don't you make a mess," he warned eying the sheets as she took the lid off.

"No more than the mess you made," she said squirting it across his chiseled chest and down his abs.

Jay moaned watching her before she squirted some in her hands to rub along his hard dick.

"Fuck," he panted tugging hard on the cuffs.

"Now let me enjoy," she said after adding chocolate to it.

Jay moaned and arched up towards her before she pinned his hips and started licking off his chest. She kept her eyes on his and made sure to keep his hips on the bed. She licked every crease and chiseled muscle. She licked each and every ab muscle driving him absolutely crazy.

And when he finally begged, pleading with her for more, she licked and sucked on his pulsing dick until he came.

"Best sundae ever," she smiled licking her lips.

Jay panted his agreement as she released him.

"Now we're sticky," she giggled laying on top of him.

"Shower," he whispered wrapping his arms under her ass and carrying her to the bathroom.

He let the water warm up as he held her, deeply kissing on her. She couldn't stop the moans as his tongue licked it's way into her mouth.

Once the water was warm he stepped into the shower still holding her and kissing her. He pinned her to the wall as water ran over them kissing her hard.

"Can't get enough," he whispered as they broke for air.

"Me either," she panted her hands tangling in his hair and playing with his ear.

"Need you," he whispered biting her ear lobe and down her neck.

"Take me," she said biting his ear lobe back.

A growl ripped from him as he picked her hips up higher lining them up. "So wet," he whispered as his tip brushed across her.

"You do that," she said as she tugged at his ear.

Jay moaned as he pushed all the way into her tight wet heat. "Fuck Erin," he moaned keeping her pinned to the wall.

"Harder babe," she whispered her teeth scraping over a sensitive spot on his neck.

He put his lips on her neck mirroring her moves as he started to thrust harder.

"God yes," she moaned letting her head fall back on the wall.

Their moans mixed as he kept picking up the pace until he was going hard and fast as deep as possible.

He felt he tighten around him as their gazes locked. She took his breath away as she tightened even more, her muscles spasming around him as her orgasm crashed over her. She screamed his name pushing him over with her.

Once they'd both caught their breaths, Jay carefully washed them both off so they were no longer sticky.

"I do like your sundaes," she winked as they dried off.

"Yea they're pretty amazing," he smirked as she shook her head with a laugh.

"Guess I'll have to eat them more often," she winked as she climbed into bed.

"Maybe so," he smiled joining her and pulling her close. "I definitely won't mind."

Erin giggled at how dorky he could be and it wasn't long before they both drifted off to sleep.

 **Sorry not sorry if you never look at sundaes the same away again. Hope you enjoyed and will leave me a review :)**


End file.
